1. Summary of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for use in the application of subsurface bioremediation and, more particularly, for use in establishing, maintaining and enhancing microorganisms as a method to restore the quality of contaminated groundwater or soil.
2. Description of the Background Art
The increasing contamination of subsurface groundwater is an alarming reality. This contamination is increasing largely due to industrial, commercial and agricultural practices which are ecologically unsound.
In the past, wells were utilized to extract a quantity of groundwater in order to determine the extent of the contamination. Such use of a well was developed to extract ground water samples from beneath the surface, bringing the sample above ground for analysis. Thereafter, subsequent remedial action was performed. The equipment for effecting groundwater clean-up is normally complex and often only marginally effective. The extraction of contaminated groundwater to above-ground locations increases the possibility of introducing the contaminants to previously uncontaminated areas. In addition, the testing and remediating of such extracted samples is not as reliable as the in situ testing and remediating of the groundwater at its original depth and location.
Various approaches are utilized commercially to extract ground water and soil gases for testing and are disclosed in the literature. By way of example, note U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,084,553 to Cullinan; 4,804,050 to Kerfoot; and 4,807,707 to Handley which disclose probes for the extraction of subsurface liquids. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,407 to Wilkens discloses on-site measuring which is performed without carrying a sample to the surface. The sampling probes of these patents are of relatively complex designs and are for receiving groundwater or soil vapor rather than dispensing or injecting microorganisms and other liquids and gases into them. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,195 to Simon discloses the simple injecting of chemicals into subsurface locations while U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,193 discloses the simple injecting of chemicals with steam into subsurface locations.
Although many such advances are made to one extent or another none achieves the objectives of an efficient, reliable, inexpensive, convenient to use method and apparatus for subsurface bioremediation as set forth herein to accommodate the growing needs for expedient clean-up methods to address increasing groundwater contamination throughout the United States and abroad.
As illustrated by the great number of prior patents and known commercial techniques, efforts continue in an attempt to remediate contaminated soil or groundwater more efficiently, reliably, inexpensively and conveniently. None of these previous efforts, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and claimed components which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacturers, and by employing only readily available materials.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for delivering a fluid to a subsurface location comprising a cylindrical head having an internal central cavity, a pointed lower end adapted to penetrate the soil, and an upper end with an opening in communication with the cavity, the head also having radial apertures extending from the cavity to exterior of the head; a hollow cylindrical push rod releasably couplable at its lower end to the upper end of the head in axial alignment therewith; drive means to exert an axial force to the upper end of the rod to thereby cause the push rod and head to move into the soil; a source of fluid; a hollow umbilical cord coupling the source of fluid and the cavity of the head; a screen covering the ends of the apertures at the exterior surface of the head; pressure means to effect a flow of fluid from the source, through the cord, to the cavity and through the apertures and screen into the subsurface location; and control means to sense the temperature, pressure and flow of the fluid through the umbilical cord and thereby adjust the pressure means in response thereto.
It is a further object of the invention to inject a microorganism seed stock or bioremediation fluid into groundwater or soils.
It is a further object of the invention to monitor the flow of injected microorganism seed stock into groundwater or soils.
It is a further object of the invention to control the flow of monitored microorganism seed stock being injected into groundwater or soils.
Lastly it is an object of the present invention to establish, maintain and enhance microorganisms utilized to remediate groundwater or soils contamination through the injection of nutrients and gases using the same system.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the summary of the invention, and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.